worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
がかり |rname = Tegakari |etitle = Clues |volume = 1 |chapter = 5 |pages = 21 |rdate = June 26, 2016 |previous = Chapter 4 |next = Chapter 6 }} Chapter 5 is titled "Clues". Summary The woman wants to have fun but Reito Mizuhara pleads for her to let go. She then introduces herself as Akane Ryuzoji and tells Reito to treat her well. After remembering Mira Suou telling him he would be set up with a personal bodyguard, Reito wonders if she is the personal bodyguard and is she doing because of Mira's orders. However, Akane opens her bottle of wine and drinks it before asking if he thinks drinking in the bath is the greatest. Reito then pleads for her to let go but Akane refuses because it is her job before kissing Reito. She then got on her knees to wash Reito. During the process, Reito passes out. Sometime later, Reito wakes up while Akane is sleeping on his couch, leaving him wondering if she carried him there. He then notices something moving under the covers. Suddenly, a girl wakes up, and the two are surprised. Reito is curious to know who the girl is and what she is up to, so she says she is sleeping with him. Reito then remembers Mira telling him she will prepare him a nurse to maintain his health. The girl reveals her name to be Sui, and Reito asks for her surname. However, Sui is unsure of her surname but says Yamada. Though she tells him to call her Sui and she will always be by his side. Akane suddenly wakes up and Sui thanks her. Reito tells Akane to put on clothes but Akane says it is late for that. She then gets into the bed with Reito and Sui to sleep with them and she states she will not attack him for the night and Sui tells him not to worry. During the night as Akane and Sui are sleeping, Reito thinks to himself it would be wonder to give into temptation but will not. The next day, Reito claims he did not get a wink of sleep with him and the others walk through a facility. Reito says Elisa Tachibana was part of the animal research institute after she left the university and he went there for clues to help him. As the group continues to walk through the facility, Mira wonders why Reito is sure Elisa is alive so he then shows his phone with his name and international. He explains he gave his pendant with a tracking device built into it to Elisa his older brother gave him. However, the pendant was cheap so he can not get an accurate location overseas but it still gets reception. Akane then puts her arm around Reito and tells him to ease up as she put her hand in his shirt. Reito questions her actions but Akane says it is part of her job. Reito questions her drinking while being a bodyguard. After Mira and Akane face each other, Akane has something to tell Reito when a bear appears, frightening Reito. Characters in Order of Appearance *Akane Ryuzoji *Reito Mizuhara *Sui Yamada *Mira Suou *Ryu Mizuhara (flashback) Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1